


Back at Ten

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Meetings [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to The Best Delivery. Can probably be read on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back at Ten

Andy checked the clock on his dash as he pulled up to the curb. It wasn’t quite ten yet, business had slowed to a crawl and he’d been let off early. The apron was already in the passenger seat and the hat joined it. He ran his fingers through his hair, combing it straight. This time the window went up and Andy shut the car off, putting the keys in his pocket after locking the doors.

The porch light was still out but there were still other lights shining through the windows. Andy was a bit nervous as he knocked on the door. He had noticed another car in the driveway that wasn’t Hawke’s large truck. He didn’t really have time to think of possibilities because the door opened and Hawke yanked him inside.

He vaguely heard the door shut behind him but most of his attention was on the still naked man in front of him. Strong arms were wrapped around him as Hawke pulled him close and did his best to devour Andy’s mouth. An insistent tongue pressed at his lips and Andy parted them eagerly. Andy ran his hands lightly down his back while Hawke plundered his mouth. They were both panting when Hawke pulled away slowly, sucking on his lower lip.

“You’re early,” Hawke said resting his hands on Andy’s hips.

“Got off early,” Andy said sliding his hands down further. “Didn’t think you’d mind.” He cupped Hawke’s firm ass cheeks and pushed them together.

Andy was quickly hardening and Hawke hummed in approval. “I believe you’re a bit over dressed,” Hawke purred. “Allow me to fix that.”

Hawke pulled Andy’s shirt out of his slacks and he raised his arms and soon the shirt was on the floor. He traced around one of Andy’s nipples with a finger before lightly kissing it. Andy shuddered and Hawke slid around to his back. While pressing light kisses along his shoulders, Hawke unbuckled Andy’s belt. The button was undone and the zipper pulled down. As Hawke pushed his pants down Andy felt his stiff cock resting along his ass crack. His own cock was grasped lightly and slowly stroked. Andy groaned quietly and pushed back against him.

“MMM, so eager,” Hawke whispered in his ear. “I like that. You want me to fuck you this time?”

“God yes,” Andy panted.

“You like women too right Andy,” Hawke purred. He licked up the shell of Andy’s ear and added, “Of course you do. Merrill darling.”

The cutest woman he’d ever seen came around the corner. There were braids in her short black hair and she had the largest green eyes. She too was completely naked and didn’t seem to mind two sets of eyes staring at her small perky breasts. Andy let his eyes drift lower and was surprised that the only hair she had was on her head. Immediately he wanted to feel how smooth her lips were.

“Shoes and socks darling,” Hawke said huskily. He then kissed below Andy’s ear and began slowly working his way down his neck, while still stroking him slowly.

She smiled and daintily stepped forward. Merrill ran her hands lightly up his chest and said, “You’re not nervous are you?” She had the cutest accent too, though he couldn’t quite place it.

“I don’t think I could be nervous right now if I wanted to be,” he said breathily.

“That’s good,” Merrill said standing on her toes to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Hawke always has the best ideas.”

Merrill sank slowly to her knees, placing gentle kisses to his body on the way. Andy groaned when she kissed the tip of his cock. He was soon standing in a pool of his clothes and Merrill stood slowly, running her hands lightly over his thighs. Her hand replaced Hawke’s on his cock and continued the slow gentle stroking. She stood on her toes again and pressed another kiss to his lips.

Hers were parted slightly and Andy coaxed them open with his tongue. As he explored her mouth, he wrapped his arms around her. Hawke was running his hands up and down Andy’s side while kissing and sucking the other side of his neck. Andy vaguely wondered how many marks would be left on his neck and quickly decided he didn’t care. Hawke’s firm muscles were pressed against his back with his cock still nestled between his ass cheeks. He was cupping one of the finest rear ends he’d ever seen and he could feel her breasts brushing against his chest.

Andy moaned as their lips parted. “I think I’m in heaven,” he panted.

“Not quite,” Hawke said playfully. “But we’ll get there.” A few more kisses across his shoulders. “We are going to put my darling Merrill on the table.” Her kissing down his neck while Andy slid his hands up and around to cup her breasts. “You will bring her to orgasm while I prepare you.” Andy pinched her nipples lightly and she moaned softly. “Then, while I fuck you, you will fuck her.”

“Best idea ever,” Andy groaned.

“Told you,” Merrill said smiling.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the house to the dining area. He whimpered a bit at the sudden lack of touch all over. Hawke followed them and just as before, everything they would need was already handy.

Merrill stopped at the edge of the table and turned to face him. Andy lifted her easily to sit on the edge and she scooted back just a bit. She lay on the table top, her head resting on a convenient pillow and her heels resting on the edge. He gently pushed her thighs apart and leaned forward, spreading his legs.

He could feel slick fingers circling his entrance as he ran his hands down the outside of Merrill’s thighs. Andy leaned forward a little more and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. Andy and Merrill moaned in unison as Hawke pressed a single finger past the tight ring of muscles. He licked, sucked and bit lightly at her breast and with his hand he cupped her smooth sex. Hawke worked his finger in and out and he was soon pushing back slightly on every stroke. Andy slid a finger past her outer lips and stroked just inside her slick core. He switched breasts and used his thumb to find her pearl.

Hawke pushed another finger inside of him as Andy pushed his finger a little deeper. Merrill moaned again and ran her fingers through Andy’s hair. Andy rubbed around the little nub with one hand and slipped two fingers of his other hand inside her. There were now three fingers stretching his entrance and Andy moaned.

“Faster,” Merrill gasped.

“Yes faster,” gasped Andy as he sped up his hands.

He could feel Merrill tense as Hawke worked him open. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips up, then curled up slightly and shivered all over as she fell over the edge. Andy slowed then stopped, pulling his fingers out of her sensitive flesh.

“I think we’re ready,” Hawke purred.

Andy rested his head between her breasts and felt Hawke’s fingers slide out of him. He stood slightly and handed a condom back to Hawke, while he rolled the other down his throbbing member. Andy then pushed himself slowly into her, draping himself over Merrill to expose his entrance for Hawke.

Kissing her while Hawke pushed into him slowly to the hilt. Andy pushed back and Hawke began thrusting into him hard. Each of Hawke’s thrusts pushed him into Merrill and he was soon lost in a sea of pleasure. Hawke’s hands at his hips, Merrill’s hands clutching at his back and his hands supported his weight on the table. Keening moans filled the room from all three of them. Andy felt Merrill’s second orgasm and with another loud moan he came soon after. Moments later Hawke’s rhythm faltered as he came as well.

Everything was still and silent for a moment. Andy shuddered as Hawke pulled out then he straightened, pulling out of Merrill. He helped her sit upright on the table.

“Can I be in the middle next time? That looked like so much fun,” Merrill said eagerly.

“Next time?” asked Andy.

“Oh yes,” Hawke grinned. “You’re going to be seeing a lot more of us.”


End file.
